beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade (Anime)
Bakuten Shoot Beyblade (爆転シュート　ベイブレード Burst Revolution Beyblade) Is the first of three Beyblade anime series. The story follows the BBA Team (Bladebreakers in the Americanized version). To achieve their aim of becoming World Beyblade Champions. The series spans 51 episodes and is divided into multiple story arcs. The anime was dubbed by Nelvana. Fans heavily disliked the Americanized dub because of its heavy cuts. Original names where changed, as well as music and some scenes were edited or deleted all together. The addition of 'Dizzi' the computer was also a particular sore spot for fans. It was followed by Beyblade V-Force. Beyblading Teams *White Tigers = (China known as White Tiger X in the 3rd season) - Ray's former team consisting of Lee, Mariah, Kevin, and Gary. They are four nekojin from the same rural clan (in the manga the clan's village is called Fang). The team holds a grudge against Ray because they feel he has betrayed them. The team is captained by Ray's former best friend, Lee until the third season when Ray returns and retakes his position as team leader. In the manga he later marries and has a daughter named Rin with the teams only female member, Mariah. : All Starz - (Season 3 Name: PPB All Starz) - The top American Beyblade team. They are coached by Max's mom, Judy. The All Starz consist of Eddy, Emily, Michael, Steven and Rick (third season). The team utilizes their amazing athletic abilities in battle. Their team captain is Michael. In G-Rev, Max joins this team along with his new teammate Rick to fill the tag team spots for the World Championship. *Dark Bladers - Four evil bladers put under a curse when all four were defeated by the team members of the Majestics. *Majestics - (Make only 1 cameo appearance after season 1) - A team of rich European bladers that encounters the Bladebreakers (Team BBA) as they train themselves for the World Championships in Season 1. Their team captain is Robert, the other members are Johnny, Oliver, and Enrique. In G-Rev, the Majestics are the first to fall prey to the Barthez Soldiers'/Battalion's dirty tricks, losing their spot as the European representative for the World Championship. *Demolition Boys - (Blitzkrieg Boys in Season 3) - The elite of the "Beyblade soldiers" trained for Kai's grandfather, Voltaire, under the direction of Boris Balkov and captained by Tala.The Demolition Boys are run by the Bio Volt corpation who try to use beyblades and Bit beasts to take over the world. The other members are Ian (1st season only) Bryan and Spencer. For a brief time, Kai joins his grandfather's team. This team is the final challenge that the Bladebreakers (Team BBA) face in the first season at the World Championships. After their loss in Season 1, the team learns that they are being used and leave their coach with a grudge. In the second season's manga, Tala's blade, Wolborg, was mentioned as stolen by the duo King and Queen. In G-rev, Kai joins up with Tala to tag-team in the World Championship. The team makes it to the finals, where they lose the World Champion title to team BBA. Neoborg was the first to rebel against BEGA by challenging one of the team's bladers; Garland. Tala is hurt so badly during the battle he slips into a coma, ending Neoborg's advances toward BEGA. Episode Guide DVDs *Volume 1 - Let It Rip! (Episodes 1-6) *Volume 2 - Bladebreakers (Episodes 7-11) *Volume 3 - Hidden Tiger (Episodes 12-16) *Volume 4 - Topsy Turvy (Episodes 17-21) *Volume 5 - Grudge Match (Episodes 22-26) *Volume 6 - American Shodown (Episodes 27-31) *Volume 7 - Euroblade Battle (Episodes 32-36) *Volume 8 - Majestic Match (Episodes 37-41) *Volume 9 - Russian Challenges (Episodes 42-46) *Volume 10 - World Championships (Episodes 47-51) Opening/Closing Songs Japanese *''"Fighting Spirits - Song for Beyblade"'' - system-B (Opening Theme) *''"Cheer Song"'' - system-B (Closing Theme) English *''"Let's Beyblade"'' - Sick Kid featuring Lukas Rossi (Opening Theme) Insert Songs English *''"All Across The Nation"'' - The Black Europeans *''"Never Gonna Take Me Down"'' - Anthony Vanderburgh *''"Let's Go Bladebreakers"'' - Krystal Band *''"Swing Low, Let It Rip"'' - Jason Dean *''"Heavyweight Generation Beyblade'' (Round After Round)"- (unknown artist) Category:Beyblade seasons Category:Beyblade Category:Anime